200
by futurepsychologist
Summary: JJ has been abducted, and the only way to find her is to dive into her mysterious, top-secret life in her career with the State Department. But will the team be able to get to her before its too late? Just another speculation fic on what'll happen in 200 with JJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Blood. I could hear the consistent drops of my own blood dripping down my face to the ground. It's steady – one, two, three. I'm transfixed on the very concerning pool of blood forming beneath me. _

_One, two, three._

_Was all that blood from just my face? I can't remember anything._

_All I know is that my face is almost completely numb – my left eye completely swollen. I can feel the blood slowly flowing from my nose and mouth._

_I spit it out, hoping to get rid of the awful taste of iron and copper present in my mouth. Unfortunately, the taste remains._

_My wrists are aching from the duct tape and rope so tightly wrapped around my hands, keeping me bound to the chains that hung from the high ceiling. I examine the chafed, torn, and bloody skin under my restraints, red and ugly._

_Like a coarsely ground slab of meat, I mused._

_So tired…_

_I can't seem to keep my eyes open. The only thing that has been keeping me up all night was the sound of my blood dripping to the floor. _

_I take a quick look around at my surroundings. My vision is blurred, but I can make out that I'm in a factory, or warehouse of some sort. God knows if I'm even still in Virginia. I shift my head, looking around once more. I can see a heavy metal door just down the hall. There are shelves lined up in neat rows, and ladders connecting to a second tier. There are rows of unused machinery, dust lining every square inch of them. There are small windows lining the wall that connects to the ceiling, and I can see that it's still dark out. It must be late night or early morning. The hanging lights from the ceiling are so dim __– making it increasingly difficult to keep focus. I'm in an abandoned factory. However, t__he assailants are nowhere to be seen. _

_I wonder how long I've been here…_

_How did I get here?_

_Then it hits me – I was attacked on the way home from a case._

_I was in the BAU parking lot, getting ready to drive home. I had my keys in my hand, ready to open the door when I felt someone grab me from behind. I struggled, but was unable to subdue them. There were at least three men – one approaching me from behind, covering my head with a black hood, rendering me unable to see anything, another stripping me of my badge, credentials, gun, and purse, and the other, swinging a heavy object of some sort straight to my abdomen. A bat, perhaps. It took a few swings to my midsection and face to render me unconscious. Then I remember blacking out._

_After that, everything is fuzzy._

_God, how I wish I was at home with Will and Henry…_

_Oh God! Will and Henry! _

_I can only pray nothing will happen to them._

_I slump my head in disappointment, upset I wasn't strong enough to prevent my attack._

_The team. Oh God, the team._

_They're going to have to uncover everything about my life at the Pentagon once they figure out I've gone missing. I've kept so many secrets from them…_

_But it was for their safety._

_Jesus, how I wish this never happened. Cruz is going to have to tell them everything. _

_What I've done._

_The people I've killed._

_The people I've gotten killed._

_Those I couldn't protect._

_Those who couldn't protect me._

_All the secrets and lies._

_The very reason why I came back to the BAU._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He became distraught. It'd been three hours, and she still hasn't come home. He'd called her twenty times in the past hour, and there was no response – they just went straight to her voicemail.

Will knew something was wrong; JJ never left a call unanswered, especially not since the "Face Cards" incident. They'd promised each other to stay in contact all times, whenever possible. It became her ritual to check her phone every five to ten minutes – even when there wasn't a text message. Checking the screen became a natural action. And to be completely honest, it became his too.

An uneasy feeling of anxiousness swept over his entire body. She would always call him when she was stuck at work.

He didn't realize he was pacing around the room, when his worried five-year-old child was watching him from the staircase.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Henry asked, innocence full in his voice. Will froze for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to his son.

"Um, nothin's wrong buddy," he paused. "Can you do somethin' for me? Could you go back to your room for me and stay there 'til I come back up?"

The young boy nodded, slowly making his way back up the stairs, never taking his eyes off his father.

He watched as his son made his way back upstairs, continuing to pace around the living room. His wife never ignored his calls. She was glued to her phone. He had to call Aaron.

He dialed the agent's number, praying he wouldn't be upset for calling him at two in the morning.

The phone began to ring.

In a few rings, the line picked up – a hoarse voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Aaron? It's me, Will. Look, I know it's really early, but somethin's wrong – JJ hasn't come home – I think she's missin'… She's not answerin' her phone, Aaron, she never does that!"

"What? Oh God, okay, I'll assemble the team. Do you mind coming to headquarters?"

"Not at all, I'll be there in thirty," Will stammered.

"Oh, and Will?" there was a brief pause. "Don't you worry, we will find her."

Will nodded and they both hung up.

* * *

Although he wasn't talking to the young detective face to face, Aaron could feel the same uneasiness run through his body. He'd let everyone go home early. Well, early for BAU standards from a long case across the country. They arrived at around 10:30 that night, and let everyone go home for the weekend. JJ was supposed to be home with Will and Henry hours ago. He quietly got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. He tiptoed out the door, making his way to the front table where his keys, credentials and gun were. Aaron was steps away from the front door when a faint voice was heard.

"Aaron, where are you going?"

Beth. He must have woken her up. He stopped where he was, turning around, making eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Will thinks JJ's been abducted, I need to get the team back to HQ right now."

Her eyes widened, scared for the woman she'd recently come to know and love.

"Oh God! I hope she's okay."

"Me too. I'm sorry for having to walk out on you like this. I had such a great night. But I'll make it up to you when we find her, I promise. I love you." He said, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek.

"I love you too Aaron, be safe." She said, as he walked out the door.

* * *

Will quickly put his phone away, running upstairs to grab his son. "Henry? Are you still awake?" He made his way to his son's room, finding Henry still awake in bed, but sitting against the bedframe, clutching on to his favourite stuffed animal.

"Something's wrong with momma, isn't there…" the young boy deducted. The sadness in his eyes almost brought Will to tears. He hesitated for a moment, before answering his son's question.

"Yeah buddy. I'm afraid momma's gone missin'. I promise she'll be okay, but right now, we gotta go to her work so we can find her. Think you can handle that buddy?"

"Yeah." He replied, not saying anything else.

Will wished he hadn't told him that. But it was only a matter of time before he'd ask that. He was a smart kid. He already knew she was supposed to come home hours ago to tuck him in. She never did. That's how he knew.

Will picked his son up, carrying him out to the cruiser, and they were off.

* * *

**JJ, Undisclosed Location**

She hung there, motionless, barely hanging onto consciousness. Her hands were tightly bound to a chain that hung her from the ceiling, her feet barely touching the ground. Her face and body was laced with bruises and grazes. It'd been four hours since the abduction, and the captors haven't made an appearance.

Her shoulders ached from the unnatural position they'd been stuck in for hours. But she was more than thankful her clothes were still on her body.

Her sore body willed her to succumb to unconsciousness, nearly falling asleep, when a dark silhouette emerged from the iron doors across the factory. Her eyes shot open, but kept her head slumped, still looking at the floor. Honestly, she was too sore to move at all. A menacing voice started.

"Good, you're awake."

JJ slowly lifted her head up, shocked to who was standing in front of her. However, she continued glaring at the all-too-familiar man. He was attractive – mid thirties, dark hair, olive skin, slender nose, a nicely chiseled jawline, prominent but subtle brows that outlined the brow bone, and deep grey eyes that seemed like he was staring into her soul.

"Ah, there she is. How are you Adrienne? Or should I say, Agent Jareau?"

He circled around her. She kept her game face on, but panic arose from the inside. Her cover was blown.

She's been made.

"Comfy? No? Good." He shot her a menacing grin. She didn't even flinch.

She wasn't going to give up the information she knew he wanted.

_You will not break me._

Upset with the lack of response from the blonde agent, he raised his fist, delivering a blow straight to her nose. Her head snapped back, letting out a small moan of pain before quickly composing herself.

"Pathetic." She sneered.

She knew she shouldn't be antagonizing him, but she couldn't let him get to her.

She _wouldn't._

"Shut up. Where's the black box?" he questioned, waiting for her to speak up.

Her lack of response resulted in another blow to the abdomen, causing her to cough out in pain. He quickly pulled back his fist again, delivering another blow straight to her nose. A loud crack was heard, as she cried out in pain. Her head slumped down, bloodstained saliva slowly dripping from her mouth. He instantly took the grin off his face.

"I know you know where the black box is, JJ – can I call you JJ?" he smirked.

She scowled. Only people close to her were allowed to call her JJ. She obviously wasn't going to tell this bastard anything.

"Go to hell," she spat.

"Oh honey. I'll save you a spot." He threatened, before sharply jabbing her swollen eye, rendering her unconscious. He made his way out the door, not daring to look back at the blonde agent.

He knew she'd be difficult. But he also knew it was a matter of time before she'd talk.

Everyone talks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aaron sat in his usual spot at the round table, evident creases in his forehead. The disappearance of one of his agents was irretrievably unsettling. Staring at the documents, files and cases JJ had worked on since leaving and coming back, he couldn't help but wonder about her career with the State Department the year she left the BAU. Days after her return to the FBI, he'd noticed many things different about her - she was hardened. She was now a profiler. She refused any head-on contact with the media. There was something different about JJ, and he couldn't quite pin it, but never actually addressed it out loud. He just kept his thoughts to himself, glad that she was back with them.

He'd called Garcia to put a track on JJ's phone, and go over the possible security footage they might have missed. JJ's phone was found under another car a few feet away from where she was abducted, and the footage from the parking lot was a dead end - the abductors knew exactly where the cameras were placed, and to make matters increasingly difficult, they were wearing ski masks. The grainy, dim-lit footage prohibited Penelope from any means of a lead for the team to follow.

All they knew was that three men had taken her.

The rest of the team hadn't arrived yet. It was assumed the rest of them were still getting ready to head back to the BAU, after only a few hours of rest. Aaron had called Garcia the moment he left his house to get a head start on the possible case JJ's been taken. The quirky, light-hearted analyst was nearly brought to tears upon hearing the news from her boss, so much as bursting into hysterics upon discovering the parking lot security footage of her vanilla cupcake getting beaten and taken away. It confirmed Will's belief that his wife was missing - because she really was missing.

Moments after, the rest of the agents started entering the room - David first, then Alex, Spencer and lastly, Derek. All displayed mixed expressions ranging from guilt, worry, stress and anxiety. It was made worse when they caught their boss cupping his face into his hands, and the tears streaming down Penelope's. They were all in a state of shock, Derek, being the first to speak.

"Is she really missing, Hotch?" he asked, raising concern through the intonation of his voice. Aaron was unable to speak; he only nodded, hinting for Garcia to play the footage she retrieved from the parking lot. The agents were taken aback from the grunts and moans of pain that came from the young blonde agent getting beaten on the screen. When the security tape finished, a range of actions took place among the agents.

Derek slammed his fists onto the table, fighting back the tears that were staining his eyes. He hated himself for not being able to protect his partner. He cursed, in his mind, asking why it was always his partner to be the target, and not him. Elle, Prentiss, and now, JJ. _His little sister_. Memories of Prentiss laying on the ground, bleeding to death haunted him once again.

David's fists were clenched so hard they were on the verge of bleeding, as he vowed to put nothing but bullet holes in each of the sons-of-bitches that did this to her.

Alex broke into tears, but remained strong for Spencer, as she knew JJ was very important to him. She came over to the young doctor, who was quietly sobbing in the corner, comforting him. She knew JJ was his best friend. She prayed that they would find her before anything else could happen.

All was made worse when they noticed Will standing at the door, his eyes red-rimmed from crying. He was watching the footage the whole time. Henry was sound asleep in his arms, but it looked like Will was close to collapsing – unable to hold his son. Penelope quickly ran over, taking Henry from his arms. Aaron offered him a seat, and he sat down.

For the first time, complete silence consumed the room. No bouncing ideas off each other, no case briefing, no profiling, no chaos. Just complete silence.

From afar, Matt Cruz watched as the horror of his former agent getting beaten filled the screen from the conference room. He vowed to find her before it was too late. He knew it wasn't a random kidnapping of an agent. He knew exactly who took her.

_He knew it was his fault._

Not notifying the agents, he got up and left the building. He needed to get off the grid. He hoped that he'd be able to find JJ and stop the madness before the team did some digging into her past with the Pentagon.

Because God forbid they become aware of the work she's done at the State Department.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for the late update. my band and i were fully booked this weekend. anyway, here's the fourth chapter. enjoy! chapter five will be up tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 4

After moments of silence, Derek finally spoke up.

"What do we know about JJ?"

It took a moment for them all to think about her. Will was the first to answer.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but you should start with her time at the State Department..." He paused briefly. All six faces turned their attention toward the detective.

"She never told me anything about what she did when she was there. I never really asked questions about her job. I was just happy she was home almost every night. At the time... I was ecstatic about her new job and hours. I was so blinded by her job with you guys - with the long hours and all the travelling. But now I realize that her State Department job was more dangerous than this one. Oh God, I've been such a jerk! It never really occurred to me, but the damn job changed her." he frowned before sitting in silence once more. Aaron's body tensed, as the same questions that aroused in his mind earlier came back. He knew it was the time to speak up.

"Before she left, she was extremely talented at handling the media," he paused, as the rest of the team synchronically nodded. He continued. "It's the reason she was snagged by the State Department in the first place. But one thing that's been bothering me the whole time was the fact that when she came back to us, not once has she gone near the press. I always assumed that her return would mean that she'd assume the role of media liaison again as a profiler like how I'd been doing it but JJ... Hasn't been near a camera for nearly two years."

The team exchanged quizzical looks, and the questions started bouncing around.

"Now that you mention it, I don't recall ever seeing JJ on TV, even at the State Department. I thought she'd be liaising between the Pentagon, State Department and Department of Defense - I'd even seen the reports that came from the Departments, but it wasn't her presenting information to the media. It was someone else. I think she might have been recruited into something else." Spencer added.

"It does explain why she came back as a profiler," Derek admitted. He thought about the time she came to him for hand-to-hand combat training. "Wait, I remember when she was away, she called me up asking for help in combat training... Said it was part of a program she was in, but never specified what program. At the time, I obviously didn't ask questions about it because I was too happy with getting to see her every now and then, so I happily offered her training sessions,"

"Why would a media liaison need hand-to-hand combat training?" Alex questioned. The rest of the members shrugged their shoulders, all of them attempting to figure out why she'd need to know how to fight. David spoke up.

"If she was involved with the Bureau of Public Affairs dealing with press relations, she would have barely been in the field - their liaisons deal with press queries, they conduct media interviews, coordinate special press briefings, and make conference calls... It's a desk job. There's no way she'd need hand-to-hand training, unless..."

"… Unless she switched departments into something more hands on like national security, national defense or counterintelligence." Spencer added.

"We're going to have to look into her life at the State Department. Everything that she's worked on, worked with, cases or files - anything we can get our hands on." Aaron ordered. He hated having to look into his agents' lives without permission, but they needed answers, and they needed them now. Penelope took this as a sign to start digging. She opened up the FBI database on her laptop and entered everything she knew about JJ. She brought up files from the young blonde's time at the Pentagon. She paused for a moment, confusion consuming her face.

"It looks like she's got a bunch of redacted files... She must have done something highly classified."

Will's head shot up. "What?" he questioned. _What the hell were you up to JJ?_

Now they were confused. _Did she go undercover? _Penelope uncovered another file, widening her eyes in shock. All members of the team felt the same anxiety run through their veins.

"Garce? Penelope, what did you find?" Derek asked concernedly.

"I just found her official employment file from the SD, and it says that she worked under Mateo Cruz. Guys, they knew each other and didn't tell us about it! They've been hiding something!"

They all stood in shock.

"Cruz? You're kidding. They knew each other?!" Derek blurted. They couldn't believe their own section chief kept this from them. Why would they need to keep their partnership a secret?

"They've been keeping some sort of secret." David assessed.

"Yeah, well, that's not the only thing she's been keeping from us. I just found a file on JJ from the DoD – it's a redacted dossier. It has her picture on there, but most of the information is blocked out. I'll see if I can uncover the entire thing, but it looks like she went undercover for a while."

"What?" Spencer asked, puzzled. He couldn't think of his best friend putting herself in danger, going undercover like that. He just couldn't see it.

"Unfortunately, yes, my little genius boy. Wait, I just got a name – looks like she used the alias 'Adrienne James' when she went undercover, but that's all that I've gotten so far. I'll call you back when I've got the whole thing, but it's looking like Cruz can answer more about JJ than I can."

"Thanks Garcia," Aaron acknowledged. He came back into the room, seeming like he was unable to get ahold of Cruz.

All the agents turned their attention to Will, confusion lining each of their faces.

"Did you know she went undercover, Will?"

He froze. It didn't occur to him that she was undercover.

"Oh god," He managed to say.

"Will, what? Do you know something?" Aaron asked once more.

"Well, I didn't think she was actually undercover… She just told me that she'd be going overseas to take care of some bureaucratic issue the State Department had gotten themselves into… We Skyped, and even called each other over the phone. God, how could I be so stupid!" He cursed himself. Will placed his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he could be so stupid to let her go like that. Derek came up to comfort him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Will, you couldn't possibly know what she was up to at the Pentagon, it's not your fault." He assured.

Will let the tears flow from his face. His wife – his JJ, undercover? Is this why she's gone missing?

"Will, we'll bring her back home safely okay? I promise our girl will come home to us. Why don't you get some rest man?" Derek offered.

"To hell I'm going to sleep, I'm not resting until I find my wife!" he shot back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Just please… Find her," he pleaded, red rims circling his eyes.

The team nodded. It was silent, but one, collective thought floated throughout the room.

_Oh Jayje, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"We need Cruz. And he'd better have a hell of a good explanation for this." Aaron breathed.

Penelope took this as a hint and punched in the the new chief's number on the computer, coming up with nothing.

"I can't get a trace on his phone," she quivered. Aaron slammed his fists onto the round table.

"Try something else."

"Hold on, I've got a track on his car GPS - he's on the move guys. Go! I'll send you the trace on your phones."

And in a flash, all five agents were out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I shot my head up, officially ending the uncomfortable slumber I had been in. It appeared I was alone. When I awoke, I was still hanging by my wrists from the ceiling, my feet barely touching the floor. I was still in a dank, cold factory. I'd listened intuitively for any sound that may have come from the dark areas of the building, or even sounds that may come from the outside. But for the last minute, I'd only heard the steady drips of blood still running down my face._

_The amount of blood loss I'd sustained from my face alone was horrific._

_I could take the hits – it was something I was trained to do. Perks of the Pentagon, I guess. They taught me many things I've never thought I'd be doing before I left the BAU. I could withstand torture. I became better at sharpshooting. I could subdue enemies twice my size. I was better at negotiating. There were many things I'd been able to do. However, having your face being used as a punching bag wasn't exactly my cup of tea. It's physically and emotionally draining... I don't know how much more pain my body can handle. But this was nothing compared to the first time I was taken._

_Memories of my time undercover overseas consume my every thought. I remember the initial shock of receiving this assignment from Cruz. Operation Covenant. Where the name originated from... It was beyond my paygrade. I'd been ordered to go undercover as a civilian journalist in the Middle East to gather as much intel about the "Black Box" I could find. Covertly working with the stationed US ground army, the operation was supposed to only last three weeks. I felt as if I wasn't ready for it, yet Cruz believed in me just enough to make me go. My heart was telling me it was for the greater good, but my head was telling me that I still needed more training before leaving. My body shivers to the vivid memory of having to lie to Will about going overseas for a few months to deal with an international bureaucratic issue in which only I'd be able to resolve. It was arguably the worst lie I've ever told anyone, and still, Will loved me enough to trust me, and there I was, lying to his face, promising I'd come home safely to them, when I knew safety was out of the question. I was about to enter a hot combat zone. I did it for the safety of this country, but to the extent that it nearly cost me my life. __Being held against your will once is bad enough. But twice by the same person?_  


_I shake off the memory, as I hear footsteps approaching the door down the aisle of the factory. __A slim shadow of light extended to my position. I remained still, allowing my body to go limp. I had to pretend to be unconscious. _

_I waited, feeling the tension build in my body. I continued to remain still and outwait him. _

_Ultimately, he moved away from the door. I let out a small breath of thankfulness._

_I tried to shift my weight. It resulted in a small groan, as pain shot up through my abdomen. They must have broken a couple ribs. I looked down at my body to assess any other injuries._

_As far as I could tell, they hadn't done any major damage to my body - there were no puncture wounds or gunshots that could generate enough blood loss to kill me. They'd only been hitting me in the face and abdomen. Must be my lucky break, I mused. _

_My temples ached. I slowly tilted my head back and closed my eyes, and instantly regretted it, as the extra weight the shift put on my wrists caused me to flinch._

_I felt the tears well up in my eyes and angrily willed them away. I had to keep my head up. I had to stay strong. _

_I am stronger than my trials._

_I was only beaten when I gave up._

_And I will do whatever it takes to survive._

… _I just hope the team will find me before it's too late._


End file.
